


The Collector

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [23]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming an acquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 82. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #38-Muscle. 
> 
> Full Metal Beta by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Neal figured out very early that for Vincent Adler, acquisition was about more than business.

The thrill was in finding, owning and flaunting. Companies and art; even people.

There were women to grace his side at social events, each one stunning and none seen more than once. Men whose suits never completely concealed their weapons.

Kate, who left Neal breathless with her beauty and brains, had been hand-picked for her cultural tastes as much as her ability to manage Adler’s calendar.

And now Neal was part of the Adler collection as well.

The question was, why did Adler want _him_.


End file.
